A Perfect Christmas
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: "Santa's been, I'm afraid you've got coal again Rude Girls!" Annabelle laughed as she leant against the door frame.


It was a perfect December day, everywhere was covered in inches of snow and snow still gracefully drifting towards the Earth. Families all around the country and world were raising out of there welcoming beds and walking barefoot down stairs to see if one special man had visited. It was no different for St Trinians, two thirds of the girls had stayed at the school to celebrate a very special time of the year. It was the 25th December, a time for families and friends to forget about their worries. More importantly for St Trinians it was the only day in the year where it was peaceful and calm, almost. As soon as the sun went down the party rose, that was tradition.

Despite the thick blanket of snow covering the ground some old faces arrived to celebrate. The most important among them was a past head girl with red painted lips and a rebellious mind, her name was Kelly Jones. As the past students filed into the school the present students were beginning to awaken with a festive cheer. The present head girl had awakened her troops, she had been up since around four in the morning.

"Santa's been, I'm afraid you've got coal again Rude Girls!" Annabelle laughed as she leant against the door frame,

"Go away, am tryna sleep alrigh'?" Bianca grumbled, barely lifting her head off her pillow,

"Stop being a Scrooge and get up!"

"Make me" The Rude Girl challenged. Annabelle raised her eyebrow and left the room, Bianca smiled in triumph her smile soon vanished when Annabelle tipped a glass of water over her head.

"Come on girls, or I'll get Miss Jones to come up here and get you up. Trust me she doesn't do it nicely!" All heads in the room snapped upright and body's leapt out of beds, the room was cleared before you could say 'Bah Humbug'.

Hugs and smiles were exchanged downstairs as everyone greeted each other.

"Why are ya wet?" Taylor asked Bianca,

"Two words, righ', Annabelle Frit'on" The Rude Girl grumbled as the chav laughed at her misfortune, conversations like that filled the room. Present students filled the past students in on the current adventures and plots while the teachers drank some of Matrons concoctions. For once at St Trinians all was friendly, the Emos didn't fight with the Rude Girls and the Totties didn't make any digs at the Ecos. The warm fire heated the room and warmed up the girls as a few stockings hung from it's mantle piece. Five hung there all of them had names stitched into the fabric, the owners were: Miss Fritton, Matron, Annabelle, Kelly and Flash. The other stockings were pinned to the walls and had been filled to the point where the seams were nearly bursting.

"I think it's time we all opened our presents but before we do that I think we should put some Christmas songs on, Flammables if you will," Miss Fritton smiled, the Flammables nodded and got to work like elves in Santa's workshop. A song soon came humming out of the previously set up speakers,

"Change da song, Crimbo is menna be happy 'nd not a time for friggin' ballads!" The Rude Girls complained,

"Sorry but I'm afraid your rap crap isn't suitable for Christmas," Zoe retorted, rolling her eyes,

"Am sorry but ya depressing Emo tunes aint wot Crimbo is about, init" Bianca yelled to Zoe,

"It's Christmas Chav,"

"We is Rude Girls!"

"You is Chav"

"Rude Girls"

"Chav"

"Rude Girls" It carried on like that until Annabelle let out a loud whistle,

"Christmas isn't about fighting or music so save the petty arguments until tomorrow, or I'll have you locked away where no-one can here you screams. Got it?" The two girls nodded, a months ago they would have laughed at Annabelles threat but they now knew that she meant every word of it, "Put the song by Wizard on so we can hurry up and open our coal," The girls did as they were told and put the desired song on then they joined in on opening presents.

'Oh's and 'Wow's filled the room along with gleeful smiles and the noise of tearing paper. The twins, who had finished opening their presents, were running through the freshly torn paper while there favourite head girl smiled at them from a distance. Annabelle noticed her mentor standing alone and decided to try and sneak up on her,

"Boo!" She whispered in her ear as she poked her sides, Kelly didn't squirm or squeal,

"I heard you coming, I'm thinking becoming a spy isn't a good career move," Kelly smirked,

"What a shame that is," Annabelle replied with sarcasm, "Why you standing in the corner like a ghost of Christmas past?"

"You watch to many Christmas films, you know that? Besides, I'm just watching the happy faces of the girls I used to to lead"

"You mean the girls you still lead," Annabelle replied, "and I don't watch too many Christmas films, I watch the soaps as well. Tracy tries to take Amy from Steve and Becky in Corrie tonight while Janine threats to play the voice recording in the Vic that has Stacy on it admitting to killing Archie and-"

"'Belle please shush, your rambling on about unimportant things. How's the school doing?"

"As you can see it's been burnt to the ground in some gas explosion like the on off Corrie,"

"Cut the sarcasm 'Belle, I can still throw you off the roof you know!" Kelly joked.

The large front doors opened a crack, allowing a man to enter the madness. No-one noticed him slip in nor did they care. His long coat was still wrapped tightly around his body as he walked in the shadows, he didn't want to be seen yet. When he was found he wanted it to be by a specific person, he searched the room with his eyes looking for her. The man knew where she would be, she would be on the sidelines, watching the gleeful faces of her sisterly friends. He soon found her and strode through the sea of wrapping paper towards her currently smiling face.

"Kelly," He whispered into her ear, she jumped out of her skin and instantly turned around,

"Flash?" Kelly then turned back to Annabelle, "See 'Belle that's how to sneak up on someone," She smirked, "Anyway, hello Flash. Been awhile,"

"Been longer then that," He smiled,

"What do you want?" Kelly asked, she hated it when people didn't get straight to the point,

"For once it aint 'cause of a problem wiv the Maths department, who still aint coughed up tha' money by the way 'Belle. I jus' came to give you this, it's always belonged to you" He smiled at Kelly's confusion. Flash handed Kelly an expertly wrapped box, wasting no time Kelly tore it open and gasped at it's contents. A small, gleaming, golden heart necklace. "Tell me Kel, do you want to mix business 'nd pleasure?"

* * *

**_I know the endings a tad... mushy. I just had a random writing urge, I should be revising maths but I got bored again. If I get a U again I'm blaming you ;]_**

**_Don't be a Scrooge, write a review_**


End file.
